


Youngblood

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safer Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: After Bill leaves a hickey on your neck and tarnishes your reputation in front of Holden, you decide to punish him.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Youngblood

You felt Holden’s gaze on you through the whole meeting with the head detective on your new case. You kept wiping at your face, thinking you had something on it, but his stare stayed on you. 

You were now on your way back to the hotel and you took the chance to ask him about it. Turning around in the passenger seat to face him. “Why do you keep staring at me?” The question came out sharper than you intended. 

It was only then that you realized he had been staring at your neck. He pointed at his own neck, “You have a hickey.” He said plainly. “It’s a little unprofessional.” Came his condescending tone.

You held yourself together when you really wanted to stare daggers into Bill’s side profile. However, Bill almost got whiplash from how quick he turned his head to see it. You turned around to see it in the mirror of the car and sure enough, there was a small purplish bruise on the side of your neck. You reached a hand up to cover the dark spot on your neck. 

This time, you gave Bill a punishing look and you noticed the slight change from white to pink on his cheeks, spreading to warm around his ears. 

“Holden, that comment was a little unnecessary.” Bill remarked. It was an effort to speak his apology to you without giving away your relationship. 

“I’m sorry. It was just a little embarrassing.“ Holden didn’t like to be told down.

Bill sighed, seeing how the comments were affecting you. “That’s enough, Holden.” 

“I’m just saying, we’re finally earning respect from smaller police divisions as a new behavioral science unit. We need to be taken seriously and—“ 

“I said that’s enough, Holden.” Bill gave a stern look to the man in the back through the rearview mirror, who slouched under his gaze. Then he looked at you, his eyes flooded with apologies and then focused back on the road, hoping to be back at the hotel quicker than the trip to the police department was.

In hindsight, one little hickey didn’t seem like that big of a deal, but the two of you couldn’t risk the exposure of your relationship. He was barely divorced when you became official and who knows if Gunn would keep you on the team if he found out. The man was supportive, but it wasn’t exactly unknown that he was more than a little sexist. So, as Bill sat in the driver’s seat, from the moment Holden pointed the mark out, to the point you invited him into your hotel room, he was working on how he would be making it up to you. Even with all his ideas, none of them came close to what you had in mind. 

“I’m really sorry, y/n.” While apologizing, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the love bite and he couldn’t hide what it was doing to him to know that he was the one who put it there. He loved the way it showed on your body that you were his. 

“I don’t believe you.” You approached him seductively. “I think you did this on purpose.” You bit your lips, watching as he nervously stood above you. 

All of a sudden, he felt small in your presence. “I— I didn’t. I swear.” You’d never seen him so uneasy. 

“I don’t know, Bill.” You sucked your teeth. “I think you need to be punished for this… mistake.” He shuffled in place. “Get undressed.” You ordered. 

Bill finally understood what you were planning and eagerly began sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. 

You bit your lips and watched him eagerly. Your heart raced in anticipation. He stripped down to his boxers and you had to get control of yourself again. “I told you to strip.” You voice was demanding and neither of you were sure where it came from. “Lay on the bed.” 

There was never really time to admire each other’s bodies. Especially Bill’s. He liked to rush into things when you two were being intimate. Which you usually didn’t mind because he was a giving lover. But now you were in charge and you could look and admire and take him all in as much and as long as you wanted. 

“Should I handcuff you or can I trust you not to touch yourself?” 

His cock was already twitching, just as eager to get stared as you were. “You can trust me.” He laid on the bed with his wrists under his head, propping his neck up so he could watch you. 

Bill expected you to go straight for his cock and start the punishment right away, but instead, you walked past his middle and leaned down to kiss him. His instincts were pull you in for a more passionate kiss with his hand gripped onto your neck. The second you felt those rough fingers on stroke your hair, you pulled away. He wasn’t satisfied with the kiss being cut off short. “That was your test, Bill. You failed.” 

He wanted to ask for a second chance, but knew that for one, he was too desperate to keep his hands to himself now, and two: You wouldn’t allow it. 

You walked away. You went to your things to get your handcuffs and then to get Bill’s. Going back to meet him at the front of the bed, you took his large hand in yours. You clicked the handcuff around his wrist and then around the bedpost. The metal was cold against his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because his body was hot and only heating up more and more by the minute. 

Your finger stroked down his arm and down to pinch his nipple. “You know you deserve this, right?” You sat up on the bed and then moved to straddle him. You handcuffed his other wrist to the opposite bedpost as he watched lustfully. You ground your clothed crotch against his. “Answer me.” You reached between your legs and squeezed Bill’s balls in your hand. 

“Fuck, yes. Yes, I know, I know. Please.” He was already so needy just from a feather-light touch. 

“Do you think you deserve to have me touch your cock?” You were prepared to keep him wanting me. You were tempted to leave him on the bed all night, but if you were honest, you wanted him just as bad. 

He knew what you wanted to hear. “Ngh, no. I don’t deserve you. Please.” 

“Well, I am going to touch you.” You wrap your hands around his cock and he instinctively bucks his hips up into your touch. You give him a look that reminds him that he shouldn’t be moving. “But you’re not going to cum. You’re going to tell me every time you get close.” 

His eyes closed and he sighed in a mixture of relief and desperation. Relief because you were finally touching him and desperation because who knew how long you’d keep him from his release? Nonetheless, he nodded and he was ready to go. 

You could already feel his cock getting wet with precum and you spread it from his tip, down his shaft. You couldn’t help yourself, but swipe a drop of the warm white substance with your thumb and you removed your hand. It was torture for him, but he grew harder when he saw you stick your tongue and and lick up the precum from your thumb. He groaned when you closed your lips around your thumb and bobbed your head like you would over his dick. 

His cock twitched and hit your clothed ass. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so out of control, not to mention the last time he was so turned on. 

You stand up, not allowing him to get the satisfaction of feeling his arousal to grow for too long. You planned to have him begging for you to show some mercy. His mouth waters when you begin to strip of your clothes. You take your time, so torturously slow that you think he’ll lose interest, but he never does. He forgets that his hands are secured above his head and you hear the jangle of the metal when he tries to move his hand to touch you or help you get rid of your clothes. You laugh at the movement. You knew you couldn’t trust him to keep his hands to himself. You take even more time to rid yourself of your panties and it makes him groan. He wants to know if you’re just aroused as him. He wants to know how wet you are. The room already smells like sweat and sex. 

“You’re being so patient.” You coo and slide a finger on his thigh, watching his twitching cock. “It almost makes me want to reward you.” You don’t touch his cock, not yet anyway. “I guess we both need to work on our self control.” You can barely hear whimpers escape from his lips and it turns you on more than you care to admit. “Do you want me to touch you, Bill?” You already knew the answer.

“Yes.” The ’s’ was lengthened on his tongue like a hiss. 

You twirled your finger in the short grey hairs around his cock, refusing to touch him where he wanted it most until you got what you wanted. “No, I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

He groaned loudly, not wanting to give in, but acknowledging that was the only way he’d ever get release. “I want you to touch me. Touch my cock. With your hands, your mouth, I don’t care, just please. Please touch me.” 

He finally asked, so you gave him what he wanted, but not without an almost painful squeeze first. “Do you think you deserve my mouth, Bill?” 

“No, God, no, I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve any part of you.” He threw his head back. If he looked at what your hand was doing to him, he’d probably cum right there. 

“You like this don’t you?” You weren’t really expecting an answer. His moans were good enough for you. “You like it when I take control and take what I want from you. I can tell.” 

You teased the tip of his cock with your thumb and stroked his shaft. You slid your hand up and down his throbbing member. He wanted to cum so bad, you could feel it. He wanted to be inside of you. He moaned every time his cock and balls throbbed, waiting for permission to cum. He bucked his hips into your fist and your finger slid across his slit, watching a bead of precum stretch on the pad of your finger. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Bill sighed out. He didn’t want to know what his punishment would be if he came without a warning. 

Your hand left his cock and even though he knew this is what he signed up for, he couldn’t hold back his groan. Given the break, you lay on the side of the bed and watch him, waiting to hear the okay from him to continue. You place kisses on his lips that tell him that you’re not actually mad anymore and you hope he’s enjoying this as much as you. You have to keep yourself from touching his cock. You feel almost guilty for not allowing him to cum. But you were struck with a new idea. 

You spread your legs beside him, intertwining a leg with his. You rested a hand above his cock, not giving in to his heavy breath that begged for your touch. Your other hand dove between your legs to your wet cunt. You weren’t expecting to be this wet already, but it felt so good. “Watch me.” You ordered Bill. 

He moaned when he saw that your finger entered your pussy. He could feel your breath catch in your lungs as you laid against. He didn’t know what he wanted more: Your hands on him or his fingers inside you. You wished you had more to stimulate you, but this was for Bill’s punishment, not your reward. 

From the looks of it, as you rubbed circles on your clit, Bill did feel like he was being punished. He loved to be the one to have you squirming on his hand and begging for me and the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help you was killing him. It was sending blood to his cock instead of his brain and it was making it impossible to think clearly. 

“Oh, Bill, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna—“ you wanted to torture him with the fact that you were allowed to cum and he wasn’t. “It feels so good, ngh.” You were overstimulated now and you had to fight against yourself to approach your first orgasm.

It came over you like a wave and Bill was forced to lay down and suffer because he couldn’t hold you and guide you through your orgasm. He couldn’t hold you tight as your legs shook and your head leaned back in ecstasy. It almost made him forget about his hard cock. Almost. “Please… y/n, please.. touch me.” Hearing him beg was the most erotic sound in the world. “I want you. Fuck, I need you, please.” 

Instead of bringing your fingers back to his cock, they touched his chin, preparing him for his next test. “Suck. I know you want to taste me. This is the only way you’re going to.” Your words are sharp and he’s more than eager to taste you, whether it’s from your wet cunt, or the salty, soft skin of your fingers. 

The way his tongue spread your fingers apart inside of you and licked up and down them made you understand why men liked blow jobs so much. You wished you had more nerves in your fingers so you could enjoy it even more. 

He was struggling between being frustrated and being delighted. Of course, he wanted more though. If his hard cock was any indication, he was enjoying this just as much as you. 

You release your fingers from his mouth and let the wet pads leave a cold trail down his throat to his chest. You ran your hand across his chest, feeling his hard nipple against the palm of your hand. You placed gentle kisses on his chest. He’s ready for you touch again so you waste no time trailing his fingers down to his cock. You started pumping it again, the speed a bit faster than it was before. He bucked his hips up into your fist, wanting more friction. It was a nice change to see him squirming under your touch. 

“Ngh— Oh— feels so good.” Bill moaned, praising you. “Y/n, you’re so good.” 

As your hand goes back down his shaft, your hand teases his balls, bringing him even closer to his release without his say in it. He wanted to stay silent this time. He wanted to keep it to himself that he was close and about to cum all over your hand, but he knew what was good for him. Even though he decided to tell you, he wasn’t able to form a full coherent sentence. Still you were able to make out the noises as “so” and “close.” 

Then your hand was released from him again and a little bit of blood was pushed back up to his brain, allowing him to groan out a loud, drawn out, “Nooo!” He was so desperate under touch and it only turned you on more. He squirmed against the handcuffs. He usually had no desire to jack off, but he was needy that he just wanted a release. He didn’t care if he had to do the deed himself. 

“Please.” He was back to pleading for more. “Don’t stop. Please. Let me cum.” His cock twitched and he hoped you would give him some more attention. 

You can’t hold yourself back anymore as he lets little whimpers escape his thin, pink lips. 

“Oh, yes, yes. Faster.” He commands, but you don’t indulge him. He thinks he’s in charge again and you can’t let him believe that. 

“Tell me,” You’re practically drooling over his cock. You can feel the throbbing veins on the nerves of your fingers. “How do I make you feel?” He continues to buck his hips up into your fist and you only notice the beads of sweat appearing and dripping down his forehead. He really was trying to hold himself back. 

“So good. You make me feel so good. Please, y-yes. I need to cum so bad. I need it.” Bill’s voice wavered, rising and falling at different times. 

“Cum for me.” You allowed, stroking his cock and he nearly came right them. He only held out for a couple more strokes, hoping you wouldn’t deny him of the pleasure anymore. Ropes of warm white release coated your wrist and his thighs. You watched the cum drip down and soak the sheets. You continued to pump his cock, milking him until he was empty of his seed. 

He opened his eyes, content with the aftermath of his punishment. “Wait here.” You told him after placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

You return with a glass of water and a warm cloth. Before wiping him clean, you take the keys of the handcuffs and release his wrists from the restraints. He drops his arms and reaches for the glass of water. He empties the cup in just a few gulps as you use the warm cloth to clean the cum off of yours and his thighs. 

The moment you snuggled in next to him, he kissed your forehead. “Remind me to never leave hickeys on you again.” 

You chuckle at his comment. “And keep from having another night like this? Why would I do that?”


End file.
